One to Ten
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ ooc ; bxb ; absurd ] Satu sampai sepuluh, cerita kecil tentang Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang menjalani hubungan dibalik layar perak keartisan. / "Nah, itu dia anak anak kita." [NCT SMROOKIES.] [ Jaehyun, J x Taeyong, L ] [ Jaeyong ] [ #JaeYongSpreadLove EVENT ]


**One to Ten**

 **ONESHOOT ©** **takoyutak** **i** **, 2016**

 **Jaehyun, Jung x Taeyong, Lee**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **bxb ; absurd ; cheesy ; agak menjurus**

 **FOR #JaeYongSpreadLove EVENT.**

.

* * *

.

 **1 ; One and Only.**

Kalau ditanya, lagu apa yang paling Jaehyun sukai di album _sunbae_ mereka yang EX'ACT , Jaehyun dengan mantap menjawab;

"One and Only."

Tentu itu membuat Taeyong heran. Dari 9 _tracklist_ album itu, kenapa harus One and Only?

"Kenapa harus One and Only?"

Padahal masih banyak _tracklist_ yang bagus disana. Bukan One and Only tidak bagus, lagu itu juga bagus, kok. Hanya saja Taeyong heran, kenapa lagu itu yang dipilih Jaehyun?

"Karena aku suka, _hyung_." Jawab Jaehyun lagi, dengan mantap. Mereka sedang duduk di sofa didepan tv, sambil menonton _comeback stage_ _sunbae_ mereka. Obrolan absurd ini dimulai dari Jaehyun yang secara _random_ menanyakan lagu apa yang paling Taeyong sukai di album terbaru kepunyaan _sunbae_ yang sedang tayang di depan mata. Dan berakhir dengan Taeyong yang juga menanyakan apa lagu yang paling Jaehyun sukai.

"Alasan spesifiknya, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Karena lagu itu menggambarkan aku, _hyung_. Aku yang tak ingin lepas darimu. Hanya dirimu aku berlabuh. _One and only you_."

.

* * *

.

 **2 ; Bibir dan Tangan**

" _Hyung_ , apa dua bagian tubuhmu yang paling kau sukai?"

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun malas. Lagi, deh Jaehyun menanyakan hal aneh nan _random_ diruang tunggu salah satu acara. Selalu begitu. Walau Taeyong juga kadang seperti itu, tapi setidaknya ia tak se _absurd_ Jaehyun dalam memberikan pertanyaan.

"Pentingkah untuk menjawab?"

Taeyong memutar bola matanya. Sudah malas menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun. Pasti akhirannya tidak jelas dan berhasil membuat dirinya merona malu seperti kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya. Sebut saja salah satu contohnya kemarin, Taeyong berhasil memerah semalaman karena Jaehyun yang menggombalinya dengan lagu _sunbae_.

Ah, untung saja sayang.

"Penting," Jaehyun berbicara dengan kalem, setelahnya kembali menyuapkan satu sendok besar _chocolate ice cream_ kedalam mulutnya. Ia memakannya dengan penghayatan, menelannya, dan akhirnya melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kan aku ingin tahu lebih dalam mengenaimu, hyung."

Ah, benar juga.

"Baiklah. Aku suka mata."

Jaehyun cemberut, membuat Taeyong mendesah pasrah. "Aku minta dua, hyung."

"Sudah bagus kujawab."

Dan setelahnya Jaehyun terdiam, sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Kalau aku suka bibir dan tanganmu, _hyung_."

"Hah?"

"Soalnya bibirmu itu candu _hyung_ , benar-benar selalu membuatku ingin menciummu terus menerus," Jaehyun _nyengir_. "Kalau tangan, karena tanganmu hangat hyung. Apalagi kalau lagi ngasih _handjob_ di kejantananku, bikin ketagihan."

Jaehyun tanpa sadar berbicara keras, membuat seisi ruangan menoleh kepadanya. Staff dan para _noona_ yang mengurusi mereka hanya menahan tawa, menganggap itu hanyalah bagian dari milyaran lelucon garing Jaehyun. Manager _hyung_ hanya mengusap wajahnya lelah, lelah terhadap kelakuan salah satu _adiknya_ ini.

" _Handjob_ itu apa?"

Dan satu pertanyaan terlontar dari Mark yang masih paling polos diantara mereka, membuat Jaehyun terkena jeweran telak oleh manager dan Taeyong di kanan maupun bagian kiri telinganya. Serta perutnya yang dijadikan sasaran sikut maut Taeil.

Rasakan!

.

* * *

.

 **3 ; 3 Kali Sehari**

Apa yang harus dilakukan oleh setiap individu 3 kali tiap hari?

Makan, tentu saja.

Pengecualian dalam kamus Jaehyun, hal yang harus dilakukan 3 kali sehari itu tidak hanya makan. Dalam kamusnya, ada segudang hal yang harus dilakukan 3 kali sehari. Tetapi mungkin kalau dipadatkan, diambil yang paling penting, hanya ada tiga.

Yang pertama, makan. Sudah disebutkan diatas, kan? Tetapi dalam kamus Jaehyun, makan juga bisa dalam dua arti. Makan _bersama_ Taeyong, atau _memakan_ Taeyong.

Yang kedua, menelfon. Pagi, menelfon Taeyong yang berbeda kamar untuk membangunkannya. Siang, menelfon ibunya. Dan malamnya menelfon Taeyong untuk _phone sex_ kalau sedang padat jadwal, karena tak mungkin Jaehyun memperkosa Taeyong di keadaan seperti itu. Kalau sedang tak padat jadwal juga, ia akan tetap menelfon Taeyong, lalu bertingkah seperti orang yang sedang _long distance relationship_.

Dan yang terakhir. Mandi.

Kalian tak salah baca kok. Pagi, Jaehyun akan mandi dengan tenang, sore pun juga. Tetapi sayangnya, malam ia harus mandi lagi, menemani kekasihnya yang biasa mandi malam-malam padahal ia penakut.

Tapi Jaehyun tak masalah. Asal ia bisa mendapa _service_ secara cuma-cuma sebagai imbalannya.

.

* * *

.

 **4 ; Anak**

Mau punya anak berapa dengan Taeyong, Jaehyun?

"Empat."

Taeyong melotot kaget. "Aku laki-laki!"

"Bisa mengadopsi." Jaehyun tersenyum kalem.

"Tapi masa sebanyak itu—bagaimana aku mengurusnya."

"Tak usah risau," Jaehyun mengelus surai Taeyong. "Kita mengadopsi yang sudah besar saja. Lagipula kau kan memang sudah punya anak dariku empat orang, _hyung_."

"Hah, siapa saja?"

"Itu—"

"— _Eomma!_ " 4 suara dengan tingkat kerendahan yang berbeda tiba tiba berteriak, membuat Taeyong maupun Jaehyun menoleh ke belakang. Jaehyun tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, itu dia anak anak kita."

"Mark, Winwin, Jisung, dan—Chenle?!"

.

* * *

.

 **5 ; Jam 5 Tepat**

" _Jangan lupa nanti jam 5 ya?_ "

"Untuk apa aku kesana jam 5? Myeongdong- _gu_ kan ramai jam segitu."

Jaehyun tertawa diseberang, membuat Taeyong mengulum senyum. Tawa Jaehyun sangatlah membuat hatinya damai.

" _Kencan, lah. Kan aku kangen kamu banget hyung._ "

Dan Taeyong tak bisa tersenyum lebih lebar di hari itu selain karena perkataan Jaehyun barusan.

.

* * *

.

 **6 ; Kelengkapan**

"Taeil _hyung_ , Mark, Sicheng, Donghyuck, aku.. Yuta _hyung_ —eh, kok cuma enam?"

Jaehyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal; kebingungan. Yuta yang sadar ikut kebingungan.

"Taeyong hyung mana?" Jaehyun dan Yuta berbicara bersama.

"Taeyong?" Taeil ikut kebingungan, melongok keseluruh bagian _practice room_. Mereka harus bergegas karena ini sudah mendekati jam 3. Mereka berenam, bersama Taeyong, baru saja setengah jam yang lalu diberitahu kalau harus menghadap _executive producer_ nanti jam tiga tepat.

" _..Ahhh.._ "

Taeil, Sicheng, Jaehyun, dan Yuta terlonjak mendengar suara samar-samar. Siapa yang mendesah?

Mark dan Donghyuck sendiri hanya menatap keempat _hyung_ nya heran. Maklum; masih polos.

" _...Ahhh...Jaehyun_ _—_ _shh..._ "

Suara itu mengeras, membuat Jaehyun melotot kaget, tetapi sepersekian detik kemudian menyeringai mesum, dan berlari ke sumber suara.

Kamar mandi _practice room_.

"YA, JUNG JAEHYUN, KEMBALI!"

Mengabaikan teriakan dari dua _hyung_ -nya dibelakang.

.

* * *

.

 **7 ; Debut Kembali**

"Jaehyun sama Taeyong hyung enak."

"Lah?" Taeyong keheranan. Mereka baru saja kembali dari gedung SM, setelah menemui _executive producer_ NCT tadi, lalu baru saja selesai bercerita tentang mereka yang akan debut kembali dan tiba tiba Ten berbicara seperti orang yang iri setengah mati.

"Iyalah," Chittaphon cemberut. "Kalian debut lagi. Berdua lagi."

Jaehyun dan Taeyong tidak mengerti. Bukannya malah lebih enak Chittaphon? Bisa bermalas malasan kembali di dorm seperti dulu?

"Kalian bersama terus, kemana mana bakal bareng terus."

"Lah terus?"

"Chitta _hyung_ , serius aku tidak mengerti."

Chittaphon mencubit pipi sedikit gembil Taeyong, lalu berbicara setengah memekik gemas. "Kalian bisa bareng terus! Aku? Kemarin sih, debut. Tapi gak bareng Yuta. Sekarang Yuta debut tapi aku ga ikutan di team kalian!"

Mendengar itu, Taeyong terkekeh. Benar juga. Seharusnya ia bersyukur, walaupun tak bisa bermalas malasan di dorm lagi, tetapi selalu ada Jaehyun disampingnya.

.

* * *

.

 **8 ; Infinite**

Dari 1 sampai 10, berapa cintamu terhadap masing-masing member?

"Semuanya 10," Taeil menjawab mantap.

"Aku juga." Diikuti oleh Hansol dan Johnny.

"Jawabanku hanya satu. Semuanya 10." Yang ini Taeyong, Yuta, Ten, Kun, Jaemin, Renjun, dan Jeno.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab, karena cintaku terhadap masing masing member sama dan tidak terhingga, walau ke Taeil _hyung_ cintaku berbeda konteks." Ini Doyoung, ia menjawab dengan malu-malu.

"Untuk Taeil _hyung_ , Hansol _hyung_ , Johnny _hyung_ , 10. Taeyong _hyung_ , Yuta _hyung_ , 9 ditambah 1. Doyoung _hyung_ , Kun _ge_ , Chittaphon _hyung_ 8 ditambah 2, lalu— _hmmmphhh!_ " Donghyuck belum selesai bicara, tetapi sudah dibekap duluan oleh yang lain. Kepanjangan dan bertele-tele padahal intinya sama, alasannya.

"10 untuk semuanya, tetapi ditambah sedikit untuk Jaehyun _appa_ dan Taeyong _eomma_ , karena mereka orang tua kami!" Sudah tertebak kan, siapa yang bilang ini—Sicheng, Mark, Chenle, dan Jisung.

"Semuanya 10. Kecuali Taeyong _hyung_ ," Jaehyun menjawab dengan nada datar. "Taeyong hyung 8."

"Jaehyun, kau tidak mencintai Taeyong seperti yang lain?"

"Memang. Kan kalau yang lain 10, Taeyong _hyung_ 8, karena jika 8 diputar, akan membentuk lambing _infinite_." Jaehyun tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi?" Tanya Doyoung mewakili yang lain.

"Aku mencintai Taeyong _hyung_ secara _infinite_ , tak terhingga besar, jumlah dan batasnya."

.

* * *

.

 **9 ; Tanggal**

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Sembilan, Jae."

"Kau tahu ini hari apa, _hyung_?"

Taeyong menatapnya, lalu tersenyum polos. "Hari Jum'at."

Jaehyun cemberut, membuat Taeyong diam-diam terkikik didalam hati.

" _Hyuuuuung_ aku seriuuuus!"

"Aku serius, Jae."

"Ah," Jaehyun ngambek. "Masa _hyung_ tidak ingat sih?!"

Taeyong tertawa kencang, tak bisa menahan lebih lama. Ia memeluk Jaehyun erat dan mencium bibir adiknya singkat. Mana bisa ia melupakan kejadian ditanggal ini setahun yang lalu?

" _Hyung_ ingat, kok. Selamat hari jadi yang pertama!"

"Selamat hari jadi yang pertama juga, _hyung_."

.

* * *

.

 **10 ; Finger**

Jaehyun suka semua jari. Menurutnya, setiap jari memiliki kelebihan, kekurangan dan keunikan tersendiri, membuatnya pantas dicintai, dihargai, dan disayangi.

Ngomong apasih, Jaehyun?

Tapi kalau disuruh memilih satu dari sepuluh jari, Jaehyun pasti akan bilang jari manis bagian kanan.

Saat ditanya mengapa, Jaehyun menjawab;

"Karena cincin hasil kerja kerasku yang menjadi pengikat aku dan Taeyong _hyung_ , bersemayam disana. Di jari manis tangan kananku dan Taeyong _hyung_."

.

* * *

.

 **END.**

.

* * *

 _Tadinya sedang menyelesaikan satu fict dan stuck. Iseng mencari inspirasi dari file lama ff Sulay dan malah ketemu yang nomor 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, dan 10. Akhirnya aku rombak dengan pengubahan sana-sini. Nomor 1 dan 7 aku buat baru, bener-bener baru. Sedangkan nomor 9 sendiri awalnya mau pake ide dari hasil konsul sama kak_ _ **pisangcoklat**_ _, tetapi malah dapat inspirasi lagi dari percakapan dengan si yuta. Karena memang tanggal jadianku dengan rl-nya yuta tanggal 9._

 _Oiya, Chenle aku masukkin jadi jajaran anaknya Jaeyong karena menurutku dia mirip banget sama Mark di teaser. jadi ceritanya anak kembar, wkwk._


End file.
